My happiness is with you
by kyukyu93
Summary: (Ch.8) Luhan selalu merasa bahagia itu tidak mungkin ia rasakan. Tapi anggapan itu sedikit demi sedikit pudar karena kedatangan seseorang dalam hidupnya. Namun sayangnya , Lana saudarinya juga menginginkan kebahagiaan yang sama, parahnya dengan orang yg sama pula.. / HUNHAN/HUNNA BL/straight..RnR pliiseu
1. chapter 1

cast: Sehun, Luhan, Lana dll

Yaoi,bl

Rate: T-M (tergantung sikon)

genre: romance, hurt, cinta segitiga, keluarga

1.Mimpi

Luhan p.o.v

"Arrrrgghhhh"

Tidak, mimpi itu lagi.Kenapa mimpi itu harus selalu datang seolah mengingatkanku akan kejadian itu.

"Lu, hey kenapa hmm? apa bermimpi buruk lagi?"

Saudara kembarku ikut bangun, mungkin suara teriakanku mengganggu tidurnya.Sungguh aku selalu merasa bersalah karna tidak hanya hari ini aku membangunkan tidurnya yang lelap, ini bukan inginku mimpi itu yang sialan atau tepatnya kejadian itu yang membuatku merasa trauma.

"Iya, maafkan aku sudah membangunkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidurlah kembali ini masih malam"

Saudara kembarku melanjutkan tidurnya kembali, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku takut mimpi itu datang lagi.

Jam 6 pagi aku beranjak dari kasurku, tak lupa mengambil tongkat untuk membantuku berjalan, aku pincang asal kalian tahu. Dengan tertatih aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, setelah mengenakan pakaian aku menuju dapur untuk memasak, membuat sarapan pagi untuk Lana saudara kembarku. Aku sudah tak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi selain Lana, Ayah dan Ibuku sudah dipanggil lebih dulu oleh Tuhan disaat kami berumur 15 tahun karna kecelakaan mobil. Karena keadaanku yang pincang begini, Lana menyuruhku untuk diam dirumah sementara dia kuliah dan mencari uang. Awalnya aku menolak, karena bagaimanapun aku kakaknya walaupun secara kelahiran aku lahir 7 menit sebelum Lana. Tapi sekali lagi kerena kondisi kakiku ini yang mengharuskanku menerima kemauan Lana

tbc

a/n: haii semua, Aku seorang pembaca yang ingin mencoba belajar menulis. Selain itu aku juga mau melestarikan ff HunHan di ffn. chapter2 di ff ini hanya berisi beberapa ratus words kebawah, karena kalo panjang2 takut berenti tengah jalan hohoho. Ini juga kalo ada yg minat aku terusin klo gk ya kumaha deui kkk

Hatur nuhun~~


	2. chapter 2

cast: Sehun, Luhan, Lana dll

Yaoi,bl

Rate: T-M (tergantung sikon)

genre: romance, hurt, cinta segitiga, keluarga

2\. Awal pertemuan

Luhan p.o.v

Setelah membuat sarapan pagi untuk Lana, aku memutuskan pergi ke pasar karena persediaan makanan menipis. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke pasar, selain menghemat keuangan, jalan kaki kurasa cukup baik untuk kesehatan tubuh. Ketika sedang berjalan santai sambil bersenandung ria, aku melihat seorang pria keluar dari tempat perbelanjaan mewah. Pria itu seperti sedang kesusahan karena membawa banyak paper bag, sebenarnya ingin sekali aku menghampirinya lalu menawarkan bantuan, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku takut pria sedangkan aku sendiri seorang pria. Aneh? ya, memang. Ketakutanku ini ada kaitannya dengan kejadian waktu lalu, kejadian yang membuatku terus mendapatkan mimpi buruk.

"Hey". Panggilan itu sukses membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ambil barang ini dan masukan ke mobil. Kau kurir pengangkat barang bukan?". Aku mengabaikannya dan bergegas pergi, tapi orang itu malah menarik pundakku dan membawaku kedekatnya. Tentu saja aku berjengit kaget, dan tubuhku tiba-tiba menegang. Orang itu menatapku aneh, mungkin heran dengan reaksi yang aku berikan.

" M-Maaf tolong le-lepaskan saya, saya bu-bukan seorang kurir hiks". Karena begitu ketakutannya sampai tak sadar aku menangis di hadapannya.

"Sorry, aku salah mengira orang, tapi kau tidak harus menangis bukan. Orang-orang menatap kita, mereka pasti berpikir macam-macam". Aku langsung menghapus air mataku karena memang benar sekarang kami jadi pusat tontonan orang-orang.

"Sehun!".

Aku segera mengalihkan tatapanku pada orang yang memanggil pria ini dan aku sedikit kaget karena orang itu Lana, Adikku.

tbc

a/n: pertama2 aku mau ngucapin makasih banget buat reader yg udah favoritin juga follow cerita amatiran yg aku buat ini. karena jujur itu menjadi penyemangat buatku

kedua, maaf karena chap kemaren itu ada salah ketik. kemaren ada kata saudara'kan? itu harusnya saudari kkk..

itu aja deh.

Hatur nuhun~~


	3. chapter 3

cast: Sehun, Luhan, Lana dll

Yaoi,bl

Rate: T-M (tergantung sikon)

genre: romance, hurt, cinta segitiga, keluarga

3.Rasa

Luhan p.o.v

Aku, Lana dan pria yang tadi dipanggil Lana dengan nama Sehun kini berada disebuah cafe. Lana sudah memperkenalkan kami.

"Lu, aku sudah memberitahumu bukan.jika kau butuh sesuatu beritahu aku? kau mau kemana tadi?" Lana menatapku menuntut jawaban.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli persediaan makanan, persediaan makanan dirumah sudah menipis."

"Kau bisa menyuruhku Luhan! kau tidak tahu begitu berbahaya jika kau berjalan sendirian?!" Aku kaget karena bentakkan Lana, Lana jarang sekali membentaku. Pria itu, Sehun, kini menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti.

"Maaf Lana, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemas. Aku hanya ingin sedikit lebih berguna, tidak hanya berdiam diri dirumah." Aku cengeng, sungguh sangat cengen karena aku merasakan air mata kembali jatuh di pipiku. Lana mendekatiku lalu menghapus air mataku, dapat kulihat mata Lana mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku mulai menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

"Sudah Luhannie jangan menangis lagi, oke? maaf sudah membentakmu...biar aku yang membeli persediaan rumah, Luhannie pulang saja. Aku sangat ingin mengantarmu pulang tapi sekarang aku ada jadwal bertemu dengan seseorang, dan orang sialan itu tidak bisa menunggu." Aku menahan senyum karena melihat wajah Lana yang putih bersih itu menjadi merah karena menahan kesal, sangat manis.

"Tidak apa-apa Lan aku bis-"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Lan, aku yang akan mengantar kakakmu pulang" pria itu, Sehun memotong perkataanku. Aku menatapnya yang tanpa kusadari sudah menatapku lebih dulu, aku buru-buru mengalihkan mataku.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? aku tahu kau orang sibuk Sehun?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau bekerja dengan perasaan khawatir Lan. Bukankah katamu orang yang akan kau temui itu sangat menyebalkan hmm?" Kulihat tangan Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Lana dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu Sehun"

"Lu kau pulang dengan Sehun ya, dan jangan menolak. Kau menyayangiku'kan dan tidak mau membuatku cemas?." Lana melihatku dengan tatapan memelasnya yang membuat dia terlihat beribu-ribu lebih cantik. Aku melihat Sehun sekilas lalu mengangguk, apa boleh buat aku tidak mau membuat lana cemas.

Kini, aku dan Sehun sedang berada dalam mobil. Mungkin karena ini baru pertama kalinya aku menaiki mobil mewah, jadi aku sedikit kesulitan memakai sabuk pengaman mobil.

"ini bagaimana cara memakainya, sih?" Gumamku dengan suara pelan, masih berusaha memakainya dengan benar.

"Ekm, mau kubantu." Aku menoleh kearahnya dan betapa kagetnya aku karena kini wajah kami begitu dekat, saking dekatnya hidung kami hampir bersentuhan. Dengan cepat aku palingkan wajahku, aku merasa wajahku memanas. Tapi aku merasa sedikit heran, kenapa reaksi tubuhku tidak berlebihan seperti biasanya aku berdekatan dengan pria lain. Aku memang merasa tegang tapi sedikit malu juga. Bingung, aku harus bagaimana? tapi ini demi keselamatanku juga bukan?. Dengan berat hati aku mengangguk, sekilas aku melihatnya tersenyum. Setelah selesai, mobilpun mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

tbc

a/n:

Ceritanya mulai aneh, garing, gaje dan teu puguh kaditu-kadieu ya? T.T ... maklum aja deh ya kkk. Juga aku minta maaf klo chap ini pendek lagi, aku berpikir lebih baik pendek2 tp apdetnya lancar daripada panjang2 tapi apdet macet trus parahnya gk tau deh klanjutannya kek gimana #korban_php_ff.

Hatur nuhun~~~


	4. Chapter 4

cast: Sehun, Luhan, Lana dll

Yaoi,bl

Rate: T-M (tergantung sikon)

genre: romance, hurt, cinta segitiga, keluarga

.

.

4\. Rasa (2)

Luhan p.o.v

...

Aku terbangun pukul lima pagi. Aku tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya setelah kejadian itu aku dapat tertidur dengan nyenyak. Dan aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Aku bangun dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai mandi seperti biasa aku kedapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi. Kulihat Lana sudah duduk manis sambil tersenyum-senyum, sepertinya ada suatu hal yang membuat Lana bahagia, kuhampiri dia,

"Lana, aku yang telat bangun atau kau yang terlalu bersemangat menyambut hari ini." Sapaku. Lana terlihat kaget dengan kedatanganku, haa lihatlah Lana, ketika kagetpun dia terlihat sangat manis.

"Astaga Luhan! Kau mengagetkanku." Lana menggerutu

"Maafkan aku, kulihat kau senyum-senyum sendiri, ada apa hm?" tanyaku.

"Mmm Lu, aku ingin bercerita padamu."

"Boleh, tapi aku akan mendengarkanmu sambil memasak, tidak apa'kan. Aku tidak mau kau pergi bekerja tanpa sarapan pagi." jelasku. Dan Lanapun mengangguk.

"Lu,, aku mencintai seseorang-" tiba-tiba tanganku berhenti mengiris bawang yang kupegang "-dan orang itu Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc

A/n: ini apaaaa? Demi apa aku tiba2 gk pede nerusin ff ini..soalnya aku ngerasa ffku ancur gini T.T ...tp mungkin akan tetap ku usahakan lanjut kalo ada yang nungguin (karena aku tau rasanya nunggu ff)

Hatur nuhun~~


	5. Chapter 5

cast: Sehun, Luhan, Lana dll

Yaoi,straight

Rate: T-M (tergantung sikon)

genre: romance, hurt, cinta segitiga, keluarga

Luhan pov

Lana sudah berangkat dari beberapa jam yang lalu, kini hanya aku sendiri di rumah ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan sekarang. Ini aneh, setelah Lana bercerita tadi pagi tentang perasaannya pada Sehun, aku merasa hatiku sedikit kacau. Ah apa karena aku takut menerima kenyataan jika nanti Lana sudah jadi milik orang Lana akan meninggalkanku. Tidak, aku belum siap!

Setelah aku selesai dengan lamunanku, aku memutuskan untuk keluar rumah, mungkin dengan sedikit berjalan santai depan rumah akan sedikit membuat pikiranku tenang. Ya, aku memutuskan bangkit dari kursi dan pergi keluar.

Setelah berada di Luar rumah aku melihat beberapa tetanggaku yang sedang mengobrol di depan rumah mereka, mereka terlihat antusias membicarakan sesuatu. Bibi Yu tetanggaku kebetulan menoleh kearahku dan melambakaikan tangannya memintaku menghampirinya. Kuayunkan tongkatku untuk membantuku berjalan menemui Bibi Yu.

"Lu, kesini!" kata Bibi Yu.

"Ada apa Bi?" tanyaku

"Lu, apa kau tahu? sore nanti di taman dekat perumahan kita akan ada acara pembagian ice cream gratis!" jelas Bibi Yu dengan menggebu-gebu.

Perumahan kami memang perumahan sederhana, maka tak ayal bila ada acara seperti ini kami sangat senang. Terlebih diriku. Akan ada banyak anak kecil di sana dan aku sangat menyukai anak kecil, mereka menggemaskan.

"Benarkah bi? Yuhuuu pasti akan ada banyak anak kecil di sana!" seruku.

"Tentu saja Luhan. Ingat kau harus datang! Lana pasti mengizinkanmu bila tempatnya ditaman."

"Baik Bi, terimakasih sudah memberitahuku".

Setelah acara mengobrol selesai aku kembali masuk ke rumah.

Kini acara yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah dimulai. Dari kejauhan aku sudah melihat bagaimana serunya ditaman, banyak anak kecil berlari-lari sambil membawa beberapa ice cream di tangan mereka, tak hanya anak kecil kulihat banyak juga orang dewasa di segera melangkah memasuki area taman. Aku menghampiri salah satu tempat penyaji ice cream, setelah mendapatkan ice cream dengan rasa vanilla dan tak lupa berterima kasih, Aku berbalik untuk mencari kursi taman. Saat sedang asyik mencicipi ice cream aku merasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku, aku menoleh dan menemukan Sehun sedang berdiri disampingku. Dengan tersenyum kecil dia bertanya padaku apa dia boleh duduk disampingku dan tentu saja aku segera mengangguk.

"Hmm,,apa kau datang sendiri kesini Luhan?." tanya Sehun

"Ya, ake datang sendiri. Lana tidak ikut karena dia harus lembur." jawabku.

Entah kenapa berbincang berduaan saja dengan Sehun membuatku canggung. Mungkin karena kami baru beberapa hari saling mengenal.

"Apa setiap ada acara seperti ini kau akan datang?" Sehun memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Hanya jika acaranya diadakan siang hari atau sore hari. Lana tidak mengijinkanku jika itu malam hari."

"Sepertinya kau dan Lana sangat dekat ya?"

"Itu karena Lana satu-satunya saudaraku, dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Lana adikku." -"Mmm anda sendiri dengan siapa kesini?" tanyaku.

"Aku? Hanya sendiri saja, dan aku beruntung melihatmu, aku jadi punya teman mengobrol."

Aku kembali mencicipi ice creamku. Tiba-tiba Sehun tertawa dan memberitahuku bahwa ada ice cream yang menempel di sekitar bibirku. Saat ingin membersihkan bibirku, tiba-tiba tangan Sehun sudah lebih dulu terangkat menuju bibirku, dia mengusap sudut bibirku dengan jempol tangannya dan yang tidak kupercaya dia memasukan jempol tangan itu kedalam mulutnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang dalam. Tatapan yang sulit kupahami artinya.

 **TBC**


	6. chapter 6

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Lana, dll

Yaoi, straight

Rate: T-M [tergantung sikon]

Genre: Romance, hurt, cinta segitiga, keluarga

Luhan POV

Ini sudah tengah malam, tapi kedua mataku benar-benar sulit tuk terpejam. Bayangan kejadian di taman terus mengusik pikiranku, perlakuan Sehun tadi sungguh mengusik debaran jantungku. Tidak tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam. Karena tidak kunjung tidur, aku memutuskan tuk pergi ke dapur untuk membuat segelas susu hangat. Di dapur ternyata ada Lana yang juga sedang membuat segelas susu , akupun menghampirinya.

"Lana, kau belum tidur?"

"Oh, Luhan. Kau sendiri belum tidur,huh?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Lan, apa terjadi sesuatu, biasanya kau tidak cepat tidur jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Mmm, Lu, aku sedang bingung apakah aku harus mengutarakan perasaanku pada Sehun atau tidak, menurutmu jika aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya, apakah dia akan menerimaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi menurutku coba kau katakan saja padanya. Kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya jika kita belum mencobanya bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar, aku tidak akan tahu jawabannya jika aku belum mencobanya. Lu terima kasih atas saranmu. Aku sudah menghabiskan susuku, kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi tidur dan sebaiknya kaupun begitu karena ini sudah malam, oke!"

Setelah pamit tidur Lana beranjak pergi ke kamar tidur, dan aku masih belum beranjak dari dapur. Entah kenapa memikirkan Lana yang ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun membuatku sedih dan serba salah. Lana adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya, jika Lana diterima oleh Sehun menjadi pacar lalu mereka menikah lalu bagaimana dengan diriku, dengan siapa nanti aku hidup, dengan siapa aku berbagi kisah hidupku?.

Memikirkan itu membuat kepalaku sakit dan aku memutuskan kembali ke kamar tidurku, tanpa menunggu lama akupun tertidur.

Aku terbangun jam enam pagi, aku bangun lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan menggosok gigi setelah itu menuju dapur membuat sarapan untuk Lana. Lana juga sudah bangun dan duduk di meja makan. Setelah makanan sudah siap aku membawanya ke meja makan. Tepat setelah aku duduk dan mengambil sarapanku tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan pintu, Lana akan beranjak untuk membuka pintu tapi aku segera mencegahnya dan menyuruh Lana kembali sarapan . Aku mengambil tongkatku dan segera beranjak menuju pintu, saat ku buka pintu aku sedikit memantung, Sehun?

Tbc

Hallo-hallooo aku datannggggg..emmm aku mau minta maaf karena udah nelantarin ceritaku yang tak seberapa ini. Maaaff banget udah buat kalian nunggu lama banget gaaiiiss... menurut kalian apa aku masih pantas nerusin cerita ini manteman, apa masih ada yang mau baca ff abal2ku ini? :(

Hatur nuhun~~~


	7. 7

sehun, untuk apa dia bertamu sepagi ini? ah apa dia ingin menjemput Lana untuk pergi bersama ke kantor. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Lan, ada Tuan Sehun! ahh silahkan duduk tuan." ucapku, lalu Sehunpun mulai duduk di meja makan.

"Sehun, kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya kalau kau akan menjemputku?" omel Lana.

"Kejutan, mungkin.." jawab Sehun dengan muka datarnya. Aku sebenarnya heran dengan pria ini, apa dia tidak punya ekpresi lain dimukanya selain itu?

"Kejutan kepalamu, hahaha." Lana menimpali sambil tersenyum manis. Setelah mengobrol sesaat kami melanjutkan makan kami, Sehunpun ikut makan karena Lana memaksanya.

Aku melirikkan mataku kearah Sehun, dan lagi-lagi aku mendapati Sehun yang juga tengah memandangku. Kualihkan pandanganku dengan cepat. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku selalu merasa jika ada yang berbeda dalam tatapannya kepadaku, tatapan berbeda dari kebanyakan orang menatapku. Aku jadi merasa takut. Apa yang tengah Sehun pikirkan terhadapku, apa Sehun punya suatu niat yang akan dia lakukan padaku?! Tidak, tidak. perasaan aku tidak pernah berkata sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tersinggung..

"Lu, sepertinya aku dan Sehun harus segera pergi supaya tidak terjebak macet." suara Lana menyadarkanku dari acara melamunku.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya Lan." jawabku. Setelah itu mereka pergi. Dan rumahpun kembali sepi. Aku membereskan peralatan makan yang baru kami gunakan, setelah selesai aku duduk di ruang di sofa depan TV. Aku menghela napasku, seandainya kakiku tidak pincang seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa kerja diluaran sana tanpa harus menjadi beban untuk Lana. Ya, walaupun menurut Lana aku bukanlah beban baginya, tapi tetap saja aku merasa begitu. Bayangkan saja, setiap hari kerjaanku hanya beres-beres rumah dan menonton TV, sementara di luar sana Lana kerja dari pagi hingga sore bahkan sesekali dia pulang larut malam. Hahh, seandainya saja kejadian itu tidak pernah menimpaku mungkin sekarang aku masih menjadi pria normal yang tidak menyusahkan orang lain. kejadian itu, pelecehan itu dan kekerasan itu tiba-tiba datang kembali di dalam ingatanku, kilasan-kilasan itu kini membuat tubuhku bergetar dan menegang, rasanya aku sulit sekali bernapas, dan kepalaku terasa sangat sakit! tidak, jangan!! pergi kau dari ingatanku. Sambil menjambak rambutku sendiri aku mulai meracau membayangkan kejadian sialan itu. Tolong, seseorang tolong selamatkan aku!.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang mendekapku kedalam pelukannya dengan sangat erat, seolah-olah dia ingin menawarkan ketenangan, kenyamanan dan perlindungan padaku, sambil bergetar ketakutan aku mencoba mendongakkan kepalaku demi memastikan siapa orang yang tengah mendekapku ini, dan dia adalah Sehun. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku tiba-tiba aku balas mendekapnya dan mencurahkan segala tangis kesakitanku, penderitaanku yang selama ini tidak pernah aku perlihatkan kepada Lana.

"Tenanglah, aku disini bersamamu, ada bersamamu dan akan menjagamu...maka berhentilah menangis, tenangkan dirimu my love.." karena tangisanku yang pecah, aku tidak mendengar dengan baik apa yang dia katakan padaku. Yang aku tahu sekarang adalah dengan mendekapnya dengan erat seperti ini, aku merasa sedikit lebih baik juga nyaman, dan sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku, semuanya menjadi gelap..

tbc..

hatur nuhuunn~~


	8. 8

_Sehun pov_

"Lan, sepertinya barangku ada yang tertinggal dirumahmu." kataku.

"Ya sudah, kau kembali saja kerumahku. Aku turun saja disini." jawab Lana

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau turun disini, apa sebaiknya kau ikut denganku kembali?" tanyaku.

"Aku harus datang pagi-pagi karena masih ada beberapa pekerjaanku yang belum selesai. Kau sih enak, datang terlambatpun tidak akan ada yang berani memarahimu." omel Lana dengan wajah cemberut yang terlihat manis.

"Hahaha, kau ini selalu saja membeda-bedakan aku dengan karyawan yang lain, kantor itu milik ayahku bukan milikku, jika aku tidak disiplin malah ayahku yang akan langsung turun tangan mengomeliku." jawabku sambil mencubit gemas pipi Lana.

"baiklah jika kau tidak mau ikut aku kembali kerumahmu, aku turunkan kamu disini ya, nahh ini uang untuk bayar taksi." aku memberinya beberapa lembar uang.

"Sehun aku tidak mau menerima uangmu, kau sudah terlalu sering memberiku uang" seperti biasa Lana akan menolak uang yang aku berikan padanya.. kupegang kedua pipinya sambil berkata

"Dengar pagi ini aku yang mengajakmu pergi bersama, itu berarti pagi ini kau tanggung jawabku, Sudah, sekarang kau segera turun dan cari taksi, kau ingin datang pagi-pagi, bukan?" tanyaku

"Oke, baiklah. Sampai jumpa di kantor Sehunnie hehe" setelah itu Lana langsung turun, dan aku segera kembali ke rumah Lana.

Aku turun dari mobilku, dan bergegas untuk masuk ke rumah Lana, ketika samai dimuka pintu rumah Lana, aku mendengar jeritan Luhan di ruang tengah. Hal itu sontak membuatku mempercepat langkah dan melihat Luhan tengah menjerit-jerit sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Aku bergegas untuk menghampirinya dan langsung mendekapnya dalam pelukanku, kupeluk Luhan dengan erat dan masih mencoba menenangkan Luhan dengan usapan di punggungya. Tak kusangka Luhan membalas pelukanku, dia memelukku dengan sama eratnya sepertiku, perlahan dia mendongak melihat wajahku namun hanya sampai beberapa detik Luhan kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Tenanglah, aku disini bersamamu, ada bersamamu dan akan menjagamu...maka berhentilah menangis, tenangkan dirimu my love.." ujarku, aku tidak tahu apa dia mendengar perkataan yang aku bilang barusan atau tidak.

Saat kurasa Luhan sudah berhenti menangis dan kini tertidur di pelukanku, Aku mencoba berdiri dengan pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan Luhan yang tengah tertidur, lalu setelah itu menggendong Luhan didepan dan masuk ke kamar tidur yang menurutku itu milik Luhan. Aku menidurkan Luhan dengan sangat berhati-hati karena takut membangunkannya. Aku duduk di kasur Luhan sambil memandangi wajah Luhan yang berkeringat, Kuusap keringat Luhan dengan sapu tangan yang selalu kubawa di saku. Aku terus memandangi wajah Luhan. Kalian hampir memiliki wajah yang sama, tapi menurutku aura kalian sungguh berbeda. jika Lana terlihat manis menggemaskan, maka Luhan terlihat sexy dan menawan. Jujur saja aku mulai mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Luhan semenjak pertemuan pertama kita di depan tempat perbelanjaan. Sedang asyik memandangi wajah Luhan tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara nyaring nada dering handphoneku. Tepat ketika hendak pergi keluar kamar, untuk menjawab panggilan, suara gumaman Luhan membuatku berhenti, terpaku. Kualihkan perhatianku kembali pada Luhan,

"Aku mohon, jangan perkosa aku. Kalian boleh mengambil uangku, tapi jangan lakukan ini padaku..hiks..hiks..aku mohon."

Brengsek!! makiku didalam hati...

TBC

note: cuman mau bilang, pis RnRnya ya biar akohnya ada penyemangat ;) sedikit demi sedikit asal tuntas gak apa'kan? hayoo...

Hatur nuhun~~~


End file.
